


Lost in the thrill of it all

by G3N3S1S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Marking, Daichi is a dom :), Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Marking, Possessive Daichi, Romance, Smut, Sorry Jesus, Vaginal Fingering, hes into seeing you cry but only in bed, i dont know i got carried away with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3N3S1S/pseuds/G3N3S1S
Summary: a good dicking down to help u sober up <3
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Lost in the thrill of it all

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAICHI.  
> thats all

"Here you go," Daichi says, handing you a red solo cup. You take it from him and take a short sip. "Thanks, what's in it, though?" you ask, the taste unfamiliar. "It's a vodka energy, so don't go too crazy with it, alright baby? Don't want you all drunk for everyone to see," he says, patting your cheek in an affectionate manner. You nod while taking another sip. "Of course, don't worry about me. I'll look after myself tonight, so go ahead and have fun with your friends," you assure him and he smiles at you, his hand running through your hair as he looks at you with love in his eyes. "Come look for me if something's wrong, alright? I'll come to you right away."

You quickly wave him off, telling him to not worry about you and go to his friends already. Sighing, you take another sip from your drink. To be honest, you knew no one here. It was one of Daichi's friend's birthday and he didn't want to leave you at home alone so you went with him, but you also didn't want to be glued to him throughout the entire party. "Ah, well, whatever. I'm outside for once, at least," you mutter to yourself, finishing your drink with a last gulp. 

"Want another one?" you hear a voice ask you from beside you. You turn your head to face a guy who could immediately be seen as the flirtatious type. "Sure, what you got for me?" you ask and without sparing a moment, he takes your hand and pulls you along with him to the bar in the kitchen. 

"Endless of choices, princess. What'dya want?" he asks, leaning onto the marble countertop of the bar. Your eyes scan the bottles lined up. They ranged from cheap beers to high percentage bottles of liquor and alcohol. You shrug. "Not much of a drinker. Pour something you think I'd like," you say, handing your cup to him. Smirking, he turns to the bottles and you watch his back as he pours a selection of booze into the cup before stirring it around and handing it back to you.

"Oops, almost forgot," he suddenly says, pulling the cup back towards him and scribbling something on it with a marker. You take it back from his hold and look at what he wrote. "Oikawa?"

"That's my name. Yours?"

"___," you say before taking a sip from the cup. Almost instantly your face scrunches up at the taste. "The fuck is in here? It's so strong!" you say, the bitterness still on your tongue. Oikawa laughs at your reaction and quickly fills a cup with some water before handing it to you. "Wow, you really aren't a drinker, huh? It's just a mix of scotch with gin."

You gulp down the water until the cup is empty, slamming it onto the countertop. "You," you say, pointing a finger at him, "are an attempted murderer from this point on. That shit was straight up poison."

He bursts out laughing, folding over onto the countertop as he laughs the air out of his lungs. "Jesus, you're a dramatic one aren't you?" He takes the cup from you, downing the drink you couldn't finish. 

"I think it's time you learn how to drink, kiddo, 'cause this is not gonna work," he says, already putting together some god forsaken mixed drink. Before you can protest he slides a cup towards you. "Drink it." 

You take a sniff of it first. "Smells like cough syrup." 

He scoffs. "Yeah, cause it's rum. Just drink it you baby." 

Muttering a 'imnotababy' underneath your breath, you gulp the drink down in one shot. The burning sensation in your throat comes back again and you stick out your tongue while squeezing your eyes shut. "Fuckin' bitter, god. Don't you have anything less... Not this?" you say, handing the empty cup back to him. 

"You're so boring. Fine. I'll give you a rum and coke, happy?" he teases, pouring the liquids into the cup and shoving it into your hand, causing some of it to spill onto your shirt. "Nice going. You got a napkin?" you ask, looking down at the stain on your white sweater. You sigh. _This was a birthday gift from Daichi.. Damn it.._

"Here, lemme see," Oikawa says, taking a wet cloth and attempting to rub the stain out of your shirt. "You're gonna make it worse! You have to dab it, not rub it, you moron," you scold him, taking the cloth out of his hand and taking over yourself. "Fine, fine, do it yourself then. I think you're just gonna have to toss it." 

You put the cloth down. "I can't. It was a gift. Fuck, I really liked this sweater, too," you sulk, throwing the cloth into the sink. You plop down onto a barstool, chin resting on your hand as a frown takes over your entire face. "This upset over a stain on your sweater? Hey, maybe if you wash it as soon as you get home, it'll get out," he suggests but you shake your head. "Nah, you're probably right. I don't think I'll be able to get this out." You take a sip from whatevers left of the rum and coke. "Hm? This is kind of nice, actually! Good job boss!" 

"Ah, finally, a compliment from the customer who cannot be pleased. Looks like you hate bitterness. Here, taste this." He slides a shot glass with a purple liquid inside it towards you. "What is it?" you ask but he shushes you. "Just try it. Taste it." 

Shrugging, you throw the shot glass backwards, downing the drink in one gulp. "Sour!" you exclaim, your face scrunching up once more. With a shit eating grin on his face that spread from ear to ear, Oikawa holds up a purple bottle he fished out from under the bar. "Tadaah!" 

"No wonder it's so sour.. You gave me pure sourz," you mutter to yourself, taking another sip of your water. "But it wasn't that bad, kind of sweet near the end. I didn't hate it." 

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! As a reward, here's a shot of tequila!" he cheers, holding a shot glass in the air. Looks like that promise to Daichi was not going to be fulfilled.

* * *

"Aaand.. That's enough for tonight.." Oikawa says, taking the cup away from you when you're not looking. All those drinks back to back were bound to bite you in the ass. You were most definitely drunk if not hammered. "God, what to do, what to do... Oh, Iwa-chan! C'mere and help me, would ya?" he calls out.

"What did you do- Hey, wait a minute, isn't that Daichi's girlfriend? What's up with her?" Iwaizumi points out once he reaches the bar. "Girlfriend? Oh... Oh. Oh... now that you mention it.. He did say he was bringing her along.." 

"Please don't tell me you fed her drunk and hit on her." 

"Did not! I swear. At least the last part I didn't. I did do the first part. On accident." 

You lift your head up from the counter. "Where's Daichi?" you say, words slightly slurred. "I'll go get him. Give the girl some water. And cut back on the alcohol, would ya! Bokuto's gonna go broke because you keep drinking it all," Iwaizumi scolds Oikawa before leaving the room. 

"Here. Jeez, you should've said so if you were getting tipsy, you idiot. Now Daichi is gonna beat my ass for getting you drunk," he mutters while handing you a glass of water. You gulp down the contents of the glass, letting out a refreshed sigh when you've finished it. "I'm sorry Daichi.. I ruined the sweater.." you mumble, face pressed against the countertop. "What the hell are you even talking about.." Oikawa mutters to himself as he pulls the hairs out of your face so you don't drool on them.

Suddenly, you pull the stained sweater over your head, revealing the spaghetti strap dress underneath it. "Woah, woah, no strip shows!" Oikawa says, catching your sweater before you could throw it through the kitchen. You turn your head towards him. "Oy, Oikawa, don't tell Daichi I'm drunk, okay?" You hold up your fingers in an 'ok' sign with a grin on your face. Nervously laughing, he returns the gesture, though his eyes are fixated elsewhere.

"Yeah, not gonna work, baby," you hear Daichi say from the door opening. "Oh, there he is! Ssshh, don't say anything!" you say, shushing Oikawa and pressing your finger against his lips. "Hi baby! I was looking for you!" You force yourself out of the chair, hands reaching out for him but the dizziness got the best of you and you would've collapsed onto the floor if it wasn't for Daichi catching you. "Woops, clumsy me. Hiiii~"

"Where's your sweater?" Daichi asks you, though his eyes are fixated on Oikawa. "It got dirty and I felt hot so I took it off. Hey, hey, can we go home? Oikawa makes disgusting drinks and I wanna throw up," you whisper into Daichi's ear, though your voice is loud enough for Oikawa to hear and get pissed off. "This bitc- Whatever, here's her sweater. Though it got kind of fucked up so I think it's better to toss it," he says, handing Daichi your sweater. 

"Thanks. I'm gonna take her home. But dude, seriously- You know what, never mind. I don't have time to get mad at you," Daichi responds, draping your arm over his shoulder and holding you by the waist while he drags you away to the car, your sweater tied around your neck to keep you warm.

"How was I supposed to know.." Oikawa mutters to himself, finishing whatever was left of your last drink. 

* * *

You stumble your way into the apartment, kicking off your shoes and letting yourself fall onto the couch. "Mmm.. Goodnight world!" 

"Not on the couch, baby, bed. You're going to _bed,_ " Daichi says sternly, lifting you up from the couch and carrying you into the bedroom. "Stand still, I need to take off your clothes," he says, holding you upright with one hand on your back. Instead of complying, you throw your arms around his neck. 

"Yeah? Are you gonna take it off for me?" you whisper in his ear following with a cute giggle. "Cut it out, you're drunk," Daichi chokes out. "You don't want to?" you pout, untying your sweater and dropping it onto the floor. He lets out an exhausted sigh as he lowers his head.

It's definitely not that he didn't want to. He'd do it anytime of the day with you, just not when you're absolutely shitfaced. "Not when you're drunk, baby. It feels.. Wrong.." 

Your hands move from his neck along his jaw until they're cupping his face. "But I really want to.. Please..?" you plead, holding his face up so he's looking at you. "I've been bad.. So it's only right that you punish me, no?"

That's all it took for Daichi's self control to go out of the window. 

"God, just.. Don't regret it, alright?" he says, lips taking in yours, hands reaching to your back and pulling down the zipper of your dress. He slides it off of your body with ease, leaving you only in your lingerie set. He takes in a sharp breath as he looks you up and down.

"A garter belt? Seems like you were planning on it, weren't you, you naughty thing," he says with a smirk, hooking one finger under the straps of your garter belt and pulling on it before letting it snap back into place. "I think I'll keep these on tonight, looks cute on you. Well, baby, what do you want me to start with? Should I spank you first for getting too drunk, or are you gonna make it up to me by sucking me off? Hm? Tell me what you want, baby," he asks you, cupping your face with his thumb resting on your lower lip.

You cheekily wrap your lips around his thumb, rolling your tongue around it once and sucking on it before releasing it with a wet pop from your mouth. "Is that a good enough answer?" you ask him, looking up at him with a faux-innocent look in your eyes. He lets out a breathy chuckle and presses a soft kiss against your lips. "God, I love you. Get on your knees, hands behind your back."

You follow his orders and lower yourself onto your knees on the ground, holding your hands behind your back. Daichi crouches down in front of you, the familiar silk ribbon against your skin as he ties your hands together. It was routine, but you never got bored of it. Giving you a quick kiss once more, he gets up and stands in front of you, undoing his pants until he's stripped down bare. 

Wasting no time, you take his cock into your mouth, tongue circling the tip and sliding over the slit, eliciting a satisfied groan from Daichi. "That's right, you love sucking me off, don't you? Always so nice and eager for me, I fucking love it" he says, his hands pushing your hair out of your face while your head bobbed up and down his cock. You pick up the pace at the sound of his dirty talk, the praises making you more and more eager to please him. 

"Shit, baby. How 'bout I fuck your face instead, seeing how much you want me, hm?" he chokes out, a low moan escaping his lips at the end. You nod erratically, lips still wrapped around him. His hands move your hair out of your face, grip tightening slightly on your head but not too much as to not hurt you. "Stay still, alright baby? I'll cover your face as a reward if you do," he says before thrusting into your mouth. 

The lack of a gag reflex never came in more clutch. 

You wanted to move, but you knew that if you did it'd bite you back in the ass. Besides, getting your face covered in his cum didn't sound all too horrible. 

"Fuck, you feel so good around me, god, I'm close. Want it on your face since you've been such a good girl, hm? Tell me, baby," he breathes out, thrusts becoming sharper and faster. You nod and he pulls his cock out of your mouth, jerking himself off a few times before coming on your face, some of it dripping down your chin and onto your chest.

"So pretty. And all mine," he whispers, crouching down to kiss you while he untied your hands. "Turn around and look in the mirror baby, look at what you made me do," he said, pointing at your reflection in the mirror on the wall. You had cum dripping from the corners of your mouth and down your chin, cum all over your cheeks and some of it even in your hair. It's safe to say he spilled a pretty big load onto you. "That's all your work, all because of how good you always suck me off. Come here, let me reward you some more," he praises you, patting on the space behind him on the mattress. 

You crawl over to sit next to him, hands resting on your knees as you look at him with anticipation. "Or well, now that I really think about it.. You drank too much," he suddenly says, holding up one finger. "Got your sweater dirty to the point you took it off in front of others," he adds on, putting up another finger. "And you even tried to lie about it," he finishes, holding up three fingers in front of you. "I think you deserve to be punished a bit, actually. Agreed?"

Letting out a shaky breath, you nod excitedly. "Good girl, always willing to learn from your mistakes. Come sit on my lap, hands behind your back again," he says, patting on his thighs. You settle down on his lap, legs straddling him as you put your hands behind your back again. He ties the silk ribbon once more around your wrists until it's nice and tight. 

"Still okay?" he asks you, just to be sure. You nod and he lets out an amused chuckle. "Just as I thought. Spread your legs a bit," he orders, his hand on your inner thigh gently pushing them apart. 

Without warning he slides two of fingers over your panties, slightly dipping them in between your folds, earning a soft moan from you. "Look how drenched your panties are, and all that from sucking me off? So cute," he coos, holding up his fingers for you to see. "Hm? What's this?" he says when you grind against his thigh, desperate for him to touch you more. "Something wrong baby?"

He takes a hold of your face, gently holding you by your chin. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"You."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want.. I want you to finger me until I cum all over your leg, please, can you?" you choke out, legs clenching around his and grinding against his thigh once more. 

He lets out a low chuckle, hand trailing down your abdomen before cupping your clothed crotch. "Here?" he teases, loving the sight of you biting down on your lip to keep your moans down. You nod erratically, desperate to be touched by him. He hooks a finger into your panties as he slides them to the side, exposing your bare pussy to him, your wetness already leaving a spot on his leg. 

Without warning he pushes two of his fingers in at once, pressing a kiss against your jaw when he feels you clench around his fingers. "Take it easy, baby. Let it out, no one's around except me," he tells you with a soft voice, his free hand pulling your lip out of the hold of your teeth. "If you let me hear you, I might reward you for it," he whispers into your ear, fingers curling up inside you and you let out a soft moan, hands gripping the silk ribbon tied around your wrists.

"That's more like it. Not quite what I was looking for, but we'll get there. Good job, baby, but you know me, I'm greedy," he smirks, relaxing his fingers before curling them up again, making you moan a bit louder than before. "Please.. Please.." you breathe out, the few movements he's making being barely enough to satisfy you. "Please make me cum, Daichi, please, I can't anymore," you plead him, a mewl escaping your lips when you clench around his fingers.

"Anything for you, baby." 

He slides in another finger before pumping all three of them inside of you, filling you up every time until he's knuckle deep inside. "My baby's so cute when she's overwhelmed," he chuckles, his free hand holding the back of your neck while he marks the skin, softly biting on it to make sure he's leaving a nice and red mark on you. His tongue circles the bite mark, the feeling of air hitting the wet mark combined with him hitting your g-spot continuously causing you to let out a high pitched moan. "Are you close?" he asks you, curling up his fingers at the end of his sentence. Biting down on your lip, you nod repeatedly, choking out a moan when he slams his fingers back inside you. 

He picks up the speed, fingers going in and out of you at a rapid pace with his thumb circling your clit, until he suddenly comes to a stop.

"Nooo-ohh..!!" you cry out, tears forming at the corners of your eyes. You were at the verge of orgasming yet he took away that sweet release right before you could grab it. You squirm around, trying to get your hands free but Daichi wraps his arm around you to pull you close and hold you still at the same time. "You really thought you'd get to cum after pulling the stunt you did? That's cute, you're so naive, my baby," he says with a devilish grin on his face.

"I- Come o-ohn.. Please!!" you whine, resting your head against his shoulder. "Please, please, I can't hold back anymore. Please, Daichi, can I?" you beg, trying to persuade him by leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone. You feel his chest rumble with laughter, a hand reaching up to caress your hair. "It's so cute when you cry, I kind of want to see more," he teases, pulling your head back by your hair to make you look him in the eye. "So get to it. Cry for me and beg me to make you cum. You know damn well why I do this, little princess." 

He moves his finger a mere inch, just to push your buttons. The pain of not being able to get your release while being this close made the tears that had formed roll down your cheeks. "Plea-ease," you sob, clenching around his fingers again but this time, Daichi wraps his hand around your throat, but not in a rough manner. Even at moments like this he makes sure to be gentle with the way he touched you unless you said otherwise. "Don't act up and try to make yourself cum, or it'll end right here, got it?" he warns you and you nod slowly. He wipes a tear off of your face before pressing a kiss against your cheek. "Keep going. You were doing well. Just say what I want to hear and you'll get what you want." 

"I'm so-orry," you cry, choking out a sob. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for lying about it and I'm sorry for getting my sweater dirty. Can you forgive me?" you apologize, making sure to look at him with your teary eyes and swollen lips from crying. You can see his gaze soften and his lips transform into a soft smile instead of a smirk. He lets go of your throat.

"One more thing, baby, and then I'll forgive you," he tells you, wiping your tears away with his thumb. 

"I love you, I really love you, Daichi," you say without missing a beat, letting yourself fall against his chest, nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck and pressing a kiss against the soft skin. 

He chuckles at the feeling of your nose against his skin, his free hand stroking your hair. "Want to cum all over my leg for me baby?" he asks and you nod into his shoulder. "pleawhse" you murmur, voice muffled by his shoulder. 

Not hesitating, he rams his fingers upwards into you and you shoot up, arching your back as a gasp escapes your lips. His thumb circles your clit again, though with more force and at a higher pace this time. You can tell he's adamant about making you cum and it was far from a problem for you.

"Daichi- Fuck, fuck, I love you so much," you moan when you feel yourself reaching your orgasm again, eyes rolling back into your skull from pleasure and your tongue slightly hanging out of your mouth as you fuck yourself back on his fingers. "I love you too baby, even more if you cum while screaming my name," he hints as he whispers it into your ear, teeth gently nibbling on your earlobe. 

"Daichi!" you cry out when you arch your back, your orgasm taking over your entire body. You don't even hear or see anything for a few seconds before slumping forward against his chest. You barely feel him take his fingers out of you and untie your hands. 

"You're always so good for me, baby, always doing as I say," he praises you, hands reaching down underneath your butt. He pats it once and you take the sign to wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. "Let me reward you by dicking you down just the way you like it, hm? Sounds like a plan?" 

You give him a short but lustful kiss. "Don't hold back." 

Grinning, he picks you up, throwing you on your back onto the mattress. "Hmm.. I think these will be in the way, don't you agree?" he asks you, fingers hooking in the waistband of your panties. "It'll take too long to take them off, maybe I should just rip them?" He looks up at you, eyes asking you for approval and you let out a shaky breath as you nod. "Maybe you should." 

Smirking, he grips his hands on the waistband, tearing the thin fabric apart and leaving you exposed. He lets it dangle between his finger, taking a finger along the inside of the fabric. "Seems like you came quite a lot just now. Hope you got enough left, because I am _far_ from done with you." Throwing the torn pair of panties behind him, he hovers above you, the necklace you bought for him dangling over your face. "I'm gonna fucking rail you, my pretty little baby."

With both hands gripping your thighs he spreads your legs apart wide enough for his hips to fit in between them, his cock aligned with your pussy. "You look so gorgeous underneath me, fuck baby," he says with a breathy chuckle before roughly shoving himself into you, earning him a choked out moan from you. 

"I love it when you look at me with those teary eyes of yours," he compliments you, thrusting deep inside you at the end of his sentence. "I love your cute little mewls and cries for me," he adds on, ramming himself into you once more. "But I really, really love how eager you are for me to fuck your brains out," he finishes, his thrusts going from slow to fast paced and relentless, hitting your g spot with every thrust.

His hands have a strong grip on your hips as he pins you down, nails slightly digging into the skin, the pain only adding more to the pleasure you were feeling. 

You loved it when he fucked you to put you back in your place. It was the reason why you always acted out of line. 

Sure, the punishment was as painful as it was fun, but in the long run it's all worth it. 

"Da-aichi-" you choke out, breath getting stuck in your throat. You tighten around his cock, legs wrapping around his waist to let him know you're close. "Louder," he groans, his thrusts speeding up even more after he got your hint. "Daichi, fuck, please, can I?" you cry, a little bit louder this time, throwing your head back into your pillow. 

"Be more specific baby," he chuckles, slowing down his thrusts just to push you to your limit again. Not having it for a second time, you pull him downwards by the back of his head, kissing him roughly with lust and desperation. "Make me fucking cum already."

You break out into a smile when you see how flustered he got at your sudden burst of dominance. "Well, are you? Or should I do it myself?" you ask, though you don't wait for an answer.

Pushing him onto his back, you straddle his hips as you align yourself with his cock that had slipped out in the switching of positions. "No hands," you tell him when he reaches for your waist. His eyes are filled with excitement and anticipation, this dominant side of yours only coming out once in a blue moon. He didn't mind being a dom, oh no, definitely not, he _loved_ it, though you taking control was not something to complain about, either. 

You lower yourself down onto him, letting out a quiet and high pitched moan when you're fully wrapped around him. "Oh my god, I fucking love this," Daichi muttered underneath his breath to himself, watching you settle down on top of him with admiration in his gaze. He was madly in love with you, with every single inch and fiber of your being.

Lifting yourself up only to slam down back onto him, you chase your own orgasm, one of your hands circling your clit while you ride him. "Aw, come on baby, at least - fucking hell - let me be the one to do that," he says with a groan at the end, his hand replacing yours and you let him, too absorbed in trying to cum again to care.

"A-Aa-h, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-" you cry, arching your back and letting out a string of moans bordering sobs while you came all over his cock. The only coherent words leaving your lips were his name and a combination of curse words. 

Taking the opportunity, Daichi pulled out and laid you down on your back again. "Want me to come inside or cover your entire body with my cum, hm? Which one will it be?" he asks, arms pinned against either side of your body. "Co.. Cover me.. With your cum.. Please, Daichi.." you pant. Not wasting more time than necessary, he jerks himself off a few more times before moaning your name as he cums all over you, covering your chest and abdomen.

He swipes up a bit of it with two of his fingertips, holding his fingers in front of your lips. You smirk before wrapping your lips around his fingers, sucking off his cum before swallowing and releasing his fingers with a wet pop. 

"Sobered up a bit yet?" he asks you, brushing a few strands of hair out of your sweaty face. 

"Mhm. Maybe I should act out more often." 

He lets out an amused chuckle.

"Let's see how long you'll hold up." 

**Author's Note:**

> ._.;; alrighttttt alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhthttththththththththtt


End file.
